parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Cat King on Broadway
The Cat King on Broadway is CoolZDane's Movie Spoof of Disney Broadway show "The Lion King (1998)". A parody of the late 1997/1998 Disney musical based on the film, The Lion King. Cast: * Young Simba - Oliver (Oliver & Company) * Adult Simba - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Young Nala - Marie (The Aristocats) * Adult Nala - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) * Timon - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Pumbaa - Winnie the Pooh * Mufasa - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) * Sarabi - Duchess (The Aristocats) * Scar - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West) * Shenzi - Stretch (Toy Story 3) * Banzai - Chula (An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West) * Ed - Kaa (The Jungle Book) * Rafiki - Terk (Tarzan) * Zazu - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) * Sarafina - Miss Kitty (An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West) * Lionesses - ??? * Hyenas - Cat R. Waul's Henchmen (An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West) * Elephants - Mammoths (Ice Age) * Giraffes - Llamas (The Emperor's New Groove) * Zebras - Zebras (Madagascar) * Mouse - Roquefort (The Aristocats) * Groundhog - Digger (The Rescuers) * Chameleon - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) * Wildbeest Stampede - Elephants (Tarzan) * Vultures/Buzzards - The Crows (Dumbo) * Beetle - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) Scenes of the Broadway Soundtrack: * The Cat King on Broadway - Part 1 - Overture/Main Titles/The Circle of Life * The Cat King on Broadway - Part 2 - Grasslands Chant * The Cat King on Broadway - Part 3 - The Morning Report * The Cat King on Broadway - Part 4 - The ??? Hunt * The Cat King on Broadway - Part 5 - I Just Can't Wait to be King * The Cat King on Broadway - Part 6 - Chow Down * The Cat King on Broadway - Part 7 - They Live in You * The Cat King on Broadway - Part 8 - Be Prepared * The Cat King on Broadway - Part 9 - The Stampede * The Cat King on Broadway - Part 10 - Terk Mourns * The Cat King on Broadway - Part 11 - Hakuna Matata * The Cat King on Broadway - Part 12 - One by One * The Cat King on Broadway - Part 13 - The Madness of Cat R. Waul * The Cat King on Broadway - Part 14 - Shadowland * The Cat King on Broadway - Part 15 - The Lion Sleeps Tonight * The Cat King on Broadway - Part 16 - Endless Night * The Cat King on Broadway - Part 17 - Can You Feel the Love Tonight * The Cat King on Broadway - Part 18 - He Lives in You (Reprise) * The Cat King on Broadway - Part 19 - Danny Confronts Cat R. Waul * The Cat King on Broadway - Part 20 - King of Pride Rock/Circle of Life (Reprise) Movie Used: * The Lion King on Broadway (1997/1998) Clips from Movies Featured: * Oliver & Company (1988) * Cats Don't Dance (1997) * The Aristocats (1970) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) * The Tigger Movie (2000) * Winnie the Pooh (2011) * An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) * Toy Story 3 (2010) * The Jungle Book (1967) * Tarzan (1999) * The Rescuers Down Under (1990) * Ice Age (2002) * The Emperor's New Groove (2000) * Madagascar (2005) * The Rescuers (1977) * Robin Hood (1973) * Dumbo (1941) * Pinocchio (1940) Gallery Trivia Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:The Lion King on Broadway Spoofs Category:The Lion King on Broadway Movie Spoofs Category:CoolZDane Category:CoolzDane Category:Coolzdane Category:CoolZDane Style Category:CoolzDane Style Category:Coolzdane Style Category:CoolZDanethe5th Category:Now Playing Movies Category:Disney Broadway Category:Broadway Movie Spoofs Category:Broadway Spoofs Category:Musical Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movie Parodies Category:Movies parodies Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoofs Category:Accound and Creator to Movies Spoof Category:Accound and Creator to Movie Spoofs Category:Parodies